


The one with the split personality

by W01FS0NG



Series: Avengers oneshots [5]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, has endgame in it too, reader is like bruce banner, she has secrets, this is partly taking place during Ragnarok on earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: You were recruited by Tony Stark himself to work as a scientist in the new compound. You were essentially to, in a way, replace Bruce. Little did anyone know of the secret you held.





	The one with the split personality

You were recruited by Tony Stark himself to work as a scientist in the new compound. You were essentially to, in a way, replace Bruce. That’s all you were, a seemingly insignificant little millennial scientist that replaced Bruce (even though that can never be done). 

You had gotten to know most of the Avengers before the Civil War. You also acted like a big sister to Peter and actually gave him an internship so that his cover was fully clear. Furthermore, You had also become friends with Rhodey as he recovered.

One day during what seemed to be a normal day at work, an explosion happened, and you were very close to it. But you didn’t cause it.

When you came to, it felt a little fuzzy, or maybe that’s the sound of the electricity in the room? Wait… YOU CAN HEAR THE ELECTRICITY?!?!? Normally it wouldn’t be so loud. Then, you could see through the ceiling.

This wasn’t unusual for you, although rare. But it happened to you before. Suddenly remembering what these two abilities came with, you sat up a bit too quickly.

You grunted as you felt the pain in your ribs.

Peter came to your side to hold your hand, Tony and Rhodes also came into view.

“Hey (y/n),” Said Peter.

“Uh, hey,” you replied a little dazed still. Noticing this, you rubbed your eyes a little.

“Hey kiddo,” Said Tony.

“Hi,” You half-whispered.

“How are you feeling? Good?” 

“Uh, yeah. I’m perfectly fine. Why?” You asked, remembering that while you had heightened hearing and x-ray vision, you also had the healing factor. You can thank your psycho scientist of a father for those. But, that wasn’t all that he did to you, and you feared that since you have these powers back now, that can only mean one thing. You feared that she might come back. The power blocker your mom paid someone on the black market to install into you must have been taken out.

You hated the powers your father gave to you and you hate him, although, not just because of those powers. In short, he was a horrible father.

“Good,” the billionaire said. “Because we need to talk.”

Now in the conference room, the four of you sat with two items on the table. You recognized them instantly but didn’t show it.

“Do you mind telling me what these are?” asked Stark.

“You’re smart,” You retorted. “Why don’t you figure it out?”

“Oh gee, I don’t know, because, to me, they look like a tracking device and a power blocker!” The billionaire said to you quickly. 

“See? You figured it out,” Said you cheerily. “You didn’t even need my help.” Inside you were freaking out. _ Why did this have to happen now? Now of all times? I don’t want to ruin my relationships with these people over my past. What if she comes out? What if I can’t stop her? _

“Do you mind telling us why you have these?” Your boss asked you semi-gently.

“Tones,” Said Rhodey. “Maybe this isn’t the best time to-“ 

“It’s okay,” you interrupted him. “How did you take the tracker out?”

“How was it off while still embedded in and bonded to your nervous system?” The billionaire questioned.

“I paid a technopath to do,” you replied, talking fast.

Peter was about to say something, but stopped himself, seeing you run your hands through your hair with a freaked-out expression on your face. He was about to ask what was wrong but decided not to pry.

“Keep it together,” you mumbled to yourself. “Tiny little boxes, tiny little boxes tiny little boxes tiny little boxes.” You got up and paced around the room.

She had arrived and was talking to you, bringing you down. And it sucked because only you could see and hear her. She walked as she talked.

No one spoke except in the silence except you. “Shut up!” You told her.

“Oh, what?” She asked, arms crossed. “Now that you finally get rid of your blocker, you don’t want me around?”

“(y/n),” Peter Said gently. “No one’s talking.”

“Oh, ‘course you don’t,” she continued. “Why would you? Actually, why do want _ them _ around?” She gestured to the guys in the room. “I thought you didn’t want any attachments. Although you sure scored low on your friends, (y/n). But what does it matter? I’ll probably kill them later.”

“Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up!” You screamed. Your hands still ran through your hair, only stopping at a certain point as your stride increased in speed. The three males stared at you weirdly. Suddenly you stopped and turned towards Tony. “Please. Please put the blocker back in.”

“Not until you tell me why you had both items in you,” Tony countered.

“Ughhh!” You yelled in frustration. Then, gathering yourself together, and ignoring her hurtful quips, you said. “Please. I don’t want her to hurt you guys.”

“Her?” Rhodes asked, a bit perplexed.

You sat down and took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly. “Okay, I guess I’m doing this,” you told her. They patiently waited for you to explain yourself. “So… my disowned dad…. he-“ you pause to think of the right words. In the next instant, she pinged the coffee cup against the floor making your shoulders jump and your breathing hitch. The only one to notice it was you. After a few seconds, you regained yourself. “He did experiments on me when I was younger. Maybe... Oh god, twelve?” You guessed. Your tween years were all bunch together in a weird haze. Half the time you explained this to the guys, you didn’t look at them, mostly looking down, or glaring at her. “Anyway, the whole experience gave me a split personality, and that personality has the ability of pyrokinesis. We shared, well really, _ share _ the healing factor. Meanwhile, I have heightened senses to an extent.” They kept silent. “I can hear really well and see from really far away as well as x-ray vision,” you summarized. “I hated having her around. She burned my therapist alive… When my mom found out, she divorced my father and paid some guy to implant a blocker. And I, uh, got to live out the rest of my life as a normal, totally not enhanced teen.” 

Her voice filled the silence coming from the males. “Hey, I was trying to defend you from that therapist. Okay. His questions were getting to be too much, and you knew that.”

You never really understood how this whole split personality thing worked. When she wasn’t in control, she hung around in your mind, even getting so strong as to make you believe that she’s there in the room with you, and able to touch your surroundings, but never the people. When you weren’t in control, you could only hope to be loud enough for her to hear. But, that isn’t normal in a split personality relationship where one is able to talk to the other. You knew that. Maybe it was all in the way she was created.

Finally one of them spoke. It was from Tony. “Does she have a name?” Throughout your whole explanation, he sat down. Half the time, he rested his head in his hand.

“To the police, she’s known as Inferno,” you replied.

“And to you?” Questioned Rhodey, arms crossed and leaning against the wall.

“I called her Red.” Rhodey and Tony looked at you strangely. “When she’s out, my hair turns flame red.” The two then moved their heads as if to say: oh, that makes sense now.

Red tried to apparat back into your mind and take over. But nothing happened. “You’ve built up walls over the years haven’t you?” Not wanting to say anything, you went back into the old habit of clenching your fist to the point of digging your nails into your palm. Just like that, she was gone.

Next, you looked at Peter. “You alright there Peter? You haven’t been saying anything.” He’s just been standing there, thinking with his right hand holding his chin. Not making eye contact at all.

“Yeah, I’m just.” He brought his hand out from under his chin. “I’m just worried about you is all.” You gave him a sympathetic look.

“So,” you turned your head to Tony again. “About that fix.”

“Hmm?” He was just off in space. “Oh, yeah,” quickly he took the device. “I’ll get right on it.”

With that, Tony went away. After a little while, so did Rhodey, after placing a reassuring hand on your shoulder, but Peter stayed with you. You had just told them a deep dark secret. There were more too, all having to do with killing people. But, none of these three friends you have had to know any of that.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” asked Peter after a long while of silence. Out of the three of them, Peter has been the closest to you. You haven’t said a word about this to him, nor have you hinted at it.

“I didn’t see a reason to,” you told him, leaning back in your chair. He stayed silent. “And, I didn’t-don’t know what you’d think of me afterward.” 

  


It’s one month later and it has almost been a struggling battle for you. You feel yourself slipping a little. 

Tony is still trying to get that power dampener up and running again, but he hasn’t figured it out yet. Which is a little weird because you would think that since he’s a genius, it wouldn’t take him long. Well, nope!

A few days into the next month, you haven’t shown up to work all week. Tony, Peter, and Rhodey are all worried about you. Then that week turned into a month, and that one month turned into six.

Until finally, a video feed was sent to them. They opened it, it seemed to be live video feed, but the contents shocked the three of them greatly.

It was you, as you, strapped to a chair hooked up with equipment. Suddenly, two men stepped in. A scientist, and who seemed to be the ringleader of something.

“Avengers!” called the leader looking straight into the camera. “I hope you don’t mind, but I stole something from you… If you want it back, you just have to hand over that nanotechnology you’ve been working on.” He knew it was only a one-way video, so he acted like it wasn’t to mess with everybody. “No? Well okay then. Hope you don’t mind if I mess around with that thing I stole.” He then walked over to you. “How are we feeling today Little Flame?” Asked the leader.

“Fuck you,” you said to him.

He only chuckled and told the scientist to fire it up. The ‘it’ they were referring to was the giant memory wipe machine you were hooked up to. They turned it on and you screamed a horrible scream, one that will stay in the minds of the Avengers watching this tape.

Peter had to avert his gaze. 

After a minute of continuous painful to watch screaming, they turned the machine off.

“How do you feel?” Asked the man.

All that came from your laugh was a low chuckle at first. But it soon erupted into a great evil laugh.

“Something funny?” He asked.

“Gentlemen, and non-gentlemen,” You Said in a sadistic tone, voice switching from yours to Red’s. “You’ve just made the biggest mistake of your life.”

“And what might that be?”

Your eyes flashed orange and your hair began to change as you said harshly, “Allowing me to take control.” In the next second, Red melted the bindings that held your shared body, and set the room on fire, she looked at the camera and said, “Don’t come looking for us, Avengers. It will only bring you heartache.” With that, you left the room.

They searched, and they searched, and they searched. But nothing was able to come up. They never stopped looking for you.

But then, the snap happened. Tony and Rhodes were split on whether or not you have been snapped out of existence, or if you were still just hiding. 

Then, they did the entire time heist fiasco. Tony died. Only then, did you come back into their lives. You had gained control of your body (for now) and decided to go to his funeral. You and your dark passenger have met in the middle, so to speak. You couldn’t even make it down the steps. Just to the porch.

Peter and Rhodey saw you and managed to get to you before you could disappear again.

“(y/n)!” Peter shouted, fast walking to your direction.

Somehow, you allowed yourself to stop. “Hi, Peter.”

“Why is it that only now you show up?” the teen sounded a little angry.

“Hey, I was blipped too, okay?” you say in defense. “And, I heard what happened to Tony, so I came…. Look, I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

“Yeah,” Parker dismissed. He then went in search of his aunt.

You sighed. “Don’t worry, he’ll come around,” came a voice behind you. It was Rhodey’s.

“Hey,” you said sadly, unsure of how to converse with him. 

“Come here.” Rhodey embraced you. You hesitated but hugged him back. “It’s good to have you back.”

You smiled, a tear forming in your eyes. “Thank you.” 

The two of you walked to his car and he asked if you were staying anywhere. You said no. So, he took you to the hotel where everyone was staying, since the compound was destroyed. Maybe, just maybe, things will be moving up in the world for you.


End file.
